


Her Shackles of Love

by Sundrops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book Ginny, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundrops/pseuds/Sundrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Powerful and Skilled witches lead the rebellion against the new dark lord until they are captured by him. This is the story of their lives after their capture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

Ginny Weasley was taken out of the safe house that had kept her safe for nearly two years. Surrounded by the blazing glory of the country house, stepping over the dead bodies of her family, friends, allies and enemies, Ginny Weasley one of the three leaders of the rebellion, was marched up to a Death Eater who was wearing his mask and hood, he looked like one with the shadows and his gaze was fixed upon the burning remains of the countryside cottage. There was only one way of telling who he was; the serpent detail in the mask. She was pushed roughly onto her knees, she looked at the ground but two long, slender, gloved fingers raised her chin to look him in the face.

"Weaslette?" A masculine voice asked. It sent shivers down her spine at the familiarity of the voice.

"Lord Malfoy." She replied softly. Although her face was inline with his her chocolate eyes darted anywhere but the Mercury pools she knew she would find. After the fall of Voldemort, his right hand man Lucius Malfoy took his place, shortly after his rise to power he was assainated by Ginny's rebels and his only son and heir led after him.

"Did you truly believe that you and your pathetic rebellion friends could hide from me?" He asked. She wasn't going to say anything. After no reply he slapped her making her cheek flush and burn. He grabbed her face roughly. 

"Answer me" He growled, his voice coldly calm. It suited their surroundings; the night was quiet even though a terrible slaughter had just taken place. It was calm at the wrong time. 

"Yes Ferret, I did think we could. We did so for two years. Two years you attempted to find us and for two years you failed." She glared up into his face, and was rewarded with another bruising slap.

Two people were pushed to kneel next to her. She didn't need to turn her face to know who it was.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the three leaders of the rebellion all kneeling at my feet." He laughed mockingly and so did his cronies. The person to her left tried to stand.

"I will never kneel to you!" She spat. She got kicked in the ribs.

"Mudbloods don't speak they are nothing but dirt!" She was kicked again resulting in Hermione to fall and laughter to erupt around them, silicon G only when Draco started pacing.

"For three years you rebelled against me and foiled my plans then for the next two years you successfully hid, but now I've found you. What to do, what to do?" He stopped in front of the third woman. "Tell me Lovegood. What should I do?" There was silence until she spoke.

"Perhaps we get sorted as per your new blood status laws?" She suggested in that dreamy voice of hers. "For example Hermione, as a Muggleborn becomes a slave and Ginerva and I as bloodtraitors become whatever you wish."

"Very good, very good indeed." He praised. "Stand. Let me get a look at you." Luna didn't get a chance to, she was lifted off the dirt and placed onto her feet. Ginny sensed some squirming next to her. Little did she know that Luna and the new Dark Lord were having a silent conversation.

"She knows what's good for her." He remarked. "Take her to my residence and put her in her own room facing the forest, I expect Blaise will want to see her." There was a grunt of affirmative and then they were gone.

He walked to Hermione.

"Dungeon." He stated simply. There was a shrill scream and then Hermione too, was gone.

"Now for my personal favourite, the fiery princess." Ginny went cold. She didn't like where this was going. "Standup Weaselette."

She too had no choice, and was lifted up to stand in front of the young lord. He looked her up and down. 

"You want to be more then a slave don't you?" He asked.

"I don't want anything to do with you, Ferret." She spat. "You think that you can just kill my family and friends and then I'll go quietly? No bloody way! I'll make your life hell Malfoy. You just watch!"

Draco growled and took a step closer.

"You will be mine whether you like it or not." He whispered in her ear. "Take her to the room facing the garden at my residence."

Ginny screamed as she was side along apparated to the front of a sprawling marble mansion with vine wrapped pillars and crystal windows. If it didn't belong to a Malfoy she would've thought it was beautiful. She was the paraded up the pathway that was lined with flowers all the way through winding staircases and twisting corridors to a room. She was pushed in and the door was locked.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three leaders are punished.

It had been a week that she had been trapped in the small space. Ginny had memorised every nook and cranny in the room, and had searched relentlessly for another exit. 

She'd been isolated in the room with no human contact; the only company she had, had was with the house elves that delivered her food. They hadn't drugged her so far but she was waiting for it to happen.

She had lost a lot of weight and was currently pacing the floor worrying about her friends and comrades. Was Hermione being treated like the slave she supposedly was? What about Luna, was she being married off to the Zabini boy in exchange for money and loyalty? The last thought that came to her mind was herself. She turned to face the door. What was awaiting her outside this room? What was she going to be made to do. Unpleasant thoughts came to her mind and she shuddered. Blood traitors were worse than Muggleborns


End file.
